


In which Eren loves a good power trip

by teamweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: At least I tried, Bad Porn, Dominant Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and then bad fluff, im sorry im just bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamweeb/pseuds/teamweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir?” Eren squeaked out, eyes glued to the muscled chest that was slowly being revealed.<br/>“Do I have to spell it out to you kid?” Levi smirked, neatly folding his shirt and setting it atop his desk. “I get off on pain. I like being dominated. And considering the way you responded to that kiss, you’re willing to give me what I want. And I said to call me Levi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Eren loves a good power trip

**Author's Note:**

> Power bottom Levi? Yes please!

Eren slowly raised a fist to knock at the Corporal’s door, heart pounding. Why had the Corporal called him here so late? He hadn’t done anything, except punch a wall earlier today out of frustration. But it didn’t hurt anyone, how could that get him in trouble? Lost in thought, Eren jumped when the heavy wooden door swung open to reveal the Corporal. Eren swiftly saluted, heart still pounding. Eren must show him the uttermost respect, especially to hide his growing desire for the man. The Corporal would never speak to him again if he found out how Eren snuck glances at his ass, or frequently daydreamed about pulling him close for a kiss.

  
“Come in, Eren” the Corporal invited, turning his back and seating himself at his desk. Eren followed, closing the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the room, hands nervously bunching the bottom of his shirt, eyes looking anywhere but at the Corporal’s. “Eren.” The Corporal said, more of a demand to be looked at than a question. Eren raised his eyes, staring into cool grey ones. “You’re a violent kid, aren’t you.” Once again, not a question.

  
“Sir, I try not to be. I just…lose my temper a lot.” Eren said, shifting his eyes downward. His eyes snapped back up when a small hand gripped his chin, pulling his face closer.

  
“Could you be violent if it was an order?” the Corporal questioned, not releasing Eren’s chin from his strong grip.

  
“I suppose so, Sir.” Eren answered, green eyes huge with confusion. Was the Corporal ordering him to attack someone?

  
“Well then. Show me just how violent you can be.” The Corporal demanded, voice laced with suggestion.

  
“Sir?” Eren stammered. The Corporal was ordering Eren to attack him?!

  
“Call me Levi, just for tonight.” The small raven demanded, before pulling Eren down into a rough kiss. Eren squeaked in surprise, but quickly responded to Levi’s urgency. He barely even stopped to question why Levi was kissing him, he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. A hand wrapped around Eren’s waist, pulling him right up against Levi’s smaller body. Eren’s hand tentatively ran down Levi’s chest, awed at the hard muscle underneath the shirt. Eren knew he was strong for his size, he had learned that firsthand, but he wasn’t expecting this level of muscle.

  
A harsh bite to Eren’s lip made him gasp, then Levi’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Cautiously, Eren returned the action, even daring to bite back at Levi’s lip. Levi made a strangled moan into Eren’s mouth, and his other hand reached around to Eren’s ass, pulling his crotch against Eren’s leg. Eren’s eyes flew open as he felt the hardness under Levi’s pants. Apparently sensing Eren’s shock, Levi pulled back, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

  
“Sir?” Eren squeaked out, eyes glued to the muscled chest that was slowly being revealed.

  
“Do I have to spell it out to you kid?” Levi smirked, neatly folding his shirt and setting it atop his desk. “I get off on pain. I like being dominated. And considering the way you responded to that kiss, you’re willing to give me what I want. And I said to call me Levi.”

  
Eren’s eyes darkened with lust as he heard those words. He didn’t consider himself overly violent, but he had realized long ago that he loved a good power trip. Suddenly, his demeanor changed, and he strode forward to grasp a fistful of black hair, tugging back so Levi’s face looked up at his. He captured Levi’s lips in another hungry kiss, not being shy about nipping at his lips. He swallowed up the small noises Levi made, and moved his other hand to grip Levi’s ass. He moved them backward until Levi’s ass bumped against the desk.

  
Eren swiftly lifted Levi up to sit on the desk, and returned his hand to the smaller man’s hair, tugging more harshly than before. Levi’s head fell back with a moan, exposing his delicate throat. With a growl, Eren leaned down and bit hard, cock twitching at the answering noise from above. A small hand threaded through Eren’s hair, pulling his head down and urging him to continue. Legs wrapped around Eren’s waist at he continued to bite and suck, leaving wonderful purple bruises that everyone was sure to see.

  
“Eren, more. Rougher.” Levi panted out, raising his hips to meet Eren’s. Eren stopped his assault on Levi’s neck, pulling back and narrowing his eyes at Levi.

  
“Excuse me, did I say you could give me orders?” Eren growled, a hand around Levi’s throat. “Apologize, slut.” He raised his hand and slapped Levi, just hard enough to sting. Levi’s grey eyes widened and he moaned loudly, raising his hips to press his crotch against Eren’s.

  
“I’m sorry!” Levi said, still grinding against Eren. Satisfied, Eren smiled, looking more feral than anything. Standing back, he removed his shirt and both of their pants, leaving both of them completely naked. He came back to Levi, wrapping his large hand around both of their cocks. He started moving agonizingly slow, relishing Levi’s whines.

  
“Eren, please! Fuck you feel so good, please do something!” Levi begged, hips bucking with desperation. Eren’s hand started to move faster, while his other hand came up to wrap around Levi’s throat. Levi let out strangled noises, unable to speak, cock leaking more than ever. Eren moaned, thumb swiping over both slits, and suddenly let go, raising his thumb to his mouth. Levi watched with wide eyes as Eren licked off their mingled precum, staring right at Levi and making a show.

  
He pulled Levi off the desk, shoving him on his knees and pushing his cock in his face. Staring up at Eren, Levi opened his mouth and let Eren guide it over his cock, hand gripping Levi’s hair. Eren looked down at Levi, with his mouth full of cock and his cheeks flushed pink, and Eren thought he had never looked more beautiful.  
Eren held Levi’s head still as he started thrusting into his mouth, moaning loudly. Levi hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, swirling his tongue at the head. Eren pressed further, pulling Levi’s head back to allow his cockhead to bump the back of Levi’s throat. Levi moaned, and the vibrations caused heat to pool in Eren’s stomach.  
Eren pulled out and hauled Levi back up, turning him and shoving him over the desk. He slapped Levi’s ass, grabbing and squeezing before slapping again.

  
“Fuck, Eren!” Levi keened, rutting against the desk as a red handprint blossomed across his ass. “Eren, fuck me, please! Please, I need it” he begged, pushing his ass towards Eren. Eren wasted no time in coating a finger in saliva before rubbing it over Levi’s entrance, earning a gasp followed by a moan. He thrust inside, curling his finger up until he found Levi’s prostate. Levi screamed, rutting his hips back against Eren’s finger.

  
“Eren just fuck me, I can take it” Levi moaned, looking back over his shoulder.

  
“Such a good slut, so eager to be fucked” Eren grinned, spitting in his hand and spreading it over his cock before spreading Levi’s ass and nudging against the tight hole. Eren grabbed a handful of Levi’s hair and pulled hard while sliding in.

  
“Fuck! Eren you’re fucking huge, god you feel so good, please fuck me!” Levi screamed, pushing his hips back and taking all of Eren’s cock.

  
“Levi, shit you’re so tight” Eren moaned, thrusting deeply into Levi. “So fucking tight around my cock, such a slutty ass.” Eren held on to Levi’s hip hard enough to bruise while he fucked the smaller man, Levi’s ass swallowing his cock to the base every thrust.

  
“Eren harder, fuck me like the slut I am” Levi begged, gripping onto the edge of his desk, causing it to slam against the wall. Eren moaned and pulled back on Levi’s hip, forcing him to slam back against Eren’s crotch every time Eren thrust forward. Heat grew in Eren’s stomach, and he pulled out to turn Levi over and sit him on the desk. He pulled Levi’s legs over his arms as he thrust back in, leaning down to bite and suck at Levi’s neck as his head fell back.

  
“Fuck yes, Eren! Fuck I’m so close” Levi moaned, reaching down to stroke his own cock, pumping in time to Eren’s thrusts. Eren pulled Levi’s hips up, successfully hitting his prostate and causing Levi to scream, tears of pleasure flowing down his face. Eren leaned down and flicked his tongue over Levi’s nipple, closing his teeth around it with an order of “Come, slut”

  
Levi came with a scream of something resembling Eren’s name, his hand milking out every drop onto his own chest. Eren almost lost it at the feeling of Levi’s ass squeezing around him, and pulled out just in time to come all over Levi’s face and open mouth. Levi swallowed, and swiped the rest off his face with a slim finger before licking it off.  
Eren stared with huge eyes, his limp cock trying to twitch back to life at the sight. Levi sighed contentedly and leaned back, eyes closed. Unsure of what to do, Eren started gathering his clothes, preparing to leave.

  
“Eren, stop.” Levi said, propping himself up on his elbows. “Stay with me tonight. But don’t even touch my bed until we’re thoroughly showered.”

  
“Yes, Sir” Eren said, putting his clothes back down.

 

Laying on his back, Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s hair, the raven’s head resting on his chest. Levi was surprisingly cuddly, even making the first move to get closer to Eren. Not wanting to stop the small noises of content coming from Levi, Eren hesitated, but finally couldn’t hold back.

  
“Sir…will this ever happen again?” Eren asked softly, hand pausing in Levi’s hair.

  
“I don’t see why not.” Levi answered, turning and pushing his mouth against Eren’s chest in a soft kiss. “Just keep it between us, yeah?”

  
“Yes, Sir.” Eren answered.

 

“Levi.”

  
“Yes, Levi.” Eren said softly, a small smile forming as his hand resumed his actions. Levi fell asleep with Eren’s fingers running through his hair.


End file.
